


That Place In Time, So Gold

by glowyjin



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders (TV 1990), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowyjin/pseuds/glowyjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written after the Rumble when Dally and Pony go to see Johnny)<br/>Dallas Winston had just witnessed his best friend die, he wants to leave but he can't leave Ponyboy alone, beat up and sad. Dally doesn't die right then and there, but when? Will he be able to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Stay gold , Ponyboy...stay gold.." Johnny whispered barely audible. His head sank into the pillow and the rising and falling of his chest stopped all of a sudden.  
I stayed there, completely paralyzed, I tried to speak but I couldn't, all I could do is slowly mouth out 'no...no' as tears streamed down my face. I sat down and stared at Johnny. Just a few days ago he was hugging me as I cried into his shoulder. I cleaned my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket to wipe away my tears. I felt another sudden wave of sadness, I'll never get to see his big dark eyes or his rare smiles ever again. I won't be able to comfort him when his folks fight, and he won't be there for me when Darry and I get into an argument .

I felt myself cry more. I stood up and awkwardly positioned myself over Johnny, and wrapped my arms around his neck lightly. If possible, I cried louder this time. My sobs racked my body violently, I choked out a sob as Dally came into the room, I didn't even notice him leave,

" C'mon kid. Let's go..." his voice broke slightly .

"No! I gotta stay here with Johnny..!" I tried to get out of his grasp but failed. Dally finally getting tired of my struggling, picked me up and carried me out of the hospital. I would have been embarrassed if I wasn't so shitty at the moment, I stopped crying when we were out of the hospital, but I still felt droplets of water falling onto my cheeks.

Dallas Winston was crying.  
Dally dropped me in the passenger seat lightly, he closed the door and got in too. He didn't start the car right away, he just sat there looking ahead with a blank expression which was then broken and replaced with that of angry one.

He said something about Johnny being a punk for running into that church, I wanted to interfere and tell him that it wasn't Johnny's fault, but decided not to. Dally was in a dangerous mood, and I was still beat up at the time and didn't want to risk it. When we arrived home, I got out slowly and shakily, I was still bleeding from my head a bit . I walked slowly up the porch of my house, steadying myself on the pillar .

  
"Hurry up, Pony. You're bleedin' really bad." I reached out and opened the door,

" Pony, where have you been?" Darry said angrily, I groaned I didn't need this right now. But he didn't continue yelling instead he came over to me and gently said,

" What's wrong, Pony? Have you been crying?" I nodded weakly and pointed at my head too, he looked at me then my head .

" Dammit, Pony...Soda go get the bandages will ya?" Soda nodded in response, his eyes wide.

" Johnny's dead ..." Dally finally said. He was lighting up a cigarette. Man, I needed a weed about now too. The living room was filled with a bit of noise but it all became quiet in an instant. Soda was standing in the hallway holding the bandages. His happy dark eyes were sad and unsmiling.

Darry stood there stiff with an expression of nothing but pure shock. Dally was still smoking, while Two-Bit and Steve were also quiet and melancholy. Two-Bit had his switchblade out and was playing with it nervously, Steve took out a cigar and lit it up, taking a long drag slowly and letting it out. Soda was already done cleaning and wrapping my head up. He then gave me some aspirins for the pain that I didn't feel, but would definitely be there tomorrow. Everyone was quiet and the sounds of Dally and Two-Bit letting out puffs of smoke were audible. Darry finally broke the silence and said,

" Y'all can stay here for the night if you want to, you too Dally, you better stay here and take some aspirins or something, alright." Dally gave a nod of agreement and plopped down on the couch, Soda gave him the pills and some water. I felt myself slowly losing consciousness and trudged to my room. Right when I felt my legs go out on me, someone picked me up softly.

" Let's go to sleep, honey." It was Soda. I didn't know if the aspirins were making me feel this way, the beating I got at the rumble, or the realization that Johnny was dead. Just the thought of Johnny made me feel down right depressed. Soda put me down softly on our bed and I drifted off to a dreamless sleep for once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dally tries to leave but is confronted by Pony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Dally's point of view.

\- Dally -

I stared at Soda carrying Pony to their room, and started thinking about Johnny. The poor kid didn't do anything wrong to die so young. Young and scared. I didn't even feel like living anymore. Yeah, it sounds stupid, I know. It's not the first time I've seen one of my buddies die. But, Johnny, man. Johnny was something different. His folks fought and beat him, and he was still the nicest kid in the world. If I was Johnny, living in those conditions well, I wouldn't be that different actually.

My dad beat me a few times, left bruises that lasted for weeks. And what did a few beatings and a life on the streets in New York do to me? Made me what I'm into today. Mean, rough, and hateful.

While Johnny got hollered at and beat by his folks to a point where we would find him dragging himself to the doorstep of the Curtis' home. Johnny was a good kid in short. He was small and warm, when you were near him, you felt the sudden urge to protect him. Seeing Johnny bruised up but happy was enough to remind me why the hell I was still alive. And that was to make sure Johnny stayed small and warm. Now he was gone. So, now what. I gotta admit. I loved Johnny. He might have been the only person I could have loved. Apart from the gang of course, these bunch of idiots had gotten me out of trouble and taken care of me like no one has ever cared for me before. I only lived for Johnny, does that mean that I die now? I thought for a bit more, before I came up with my decision , I slowly arose, not wanting to wake the other guys up.

But as I reached for the doorknob a soft voice called my name.

" Dally..?" Pony slurred, still sleepy.Dammit, kid...

" Go back to bed, Pony." I whispered back. Pony came in at the wrong moment.

" Where are you going, Dal? You're not gonna do anything dumb are you.."

I snapped my head in his direction, my eyes blazing with anger, the nerve of this kid,

" You got some fucking nerve to say something like that.." I would have expected Pony to flinch, but he didn't. Instead he stood there, with his tired green-grey eyes, his bleached hair was tousled and dirty.

" You weren't on planning of...killing yourself were you, Dal?" Pony said slowly, cautiously. I stiffened.

" Don't be dumb, Pony." I said harshly, I had converted to my regular volume, Steve and Two-Bit could sleep through anything.

" Then where were you going?" He stepped closer. I narrowed my eyes,

" That's none of you business.." I reached for the doorknob and swung the door open, I was about to step out into the cold Tulsa air when a hand grasped my sleeve hard. I turned to see Pony. I hadn't had a good look at him all night. Yeah, he was riding in the car I jacked, but I hadn't been looking at his face a lot. It was a bit sunken in, probably from smoking and eating nothing but bologna all day. His bandages were getting a bit loose, and he was cut up real bad, then he looked up at me again, I'm easily taller than him, and he had a look of longing and sadness. If anything, he looked like a kicked puppy..like Johnny. I swallowed hard, and stiffened,

"Hey, let go, Pony."

" No, I know what you're gonna do, Dally." Shit. Could he really know? Hell, maybe he does, Pony can notice things real quick.

" Please, Dallas. We already lost Johnny. I don't think I..the gang could get over two deaths of our best buddies." His voice cracked a bit.

" If you don't feel like living anymore because of Johnny, then please, please stay alive for the rest of us. We know you love Johnny lots. We love you too, Dal. " His grip got harder. I let out a sigh. The kid had a way with words I'll give you that.

" Fine, fine I'll stay." Pony let go of my sleeve finally. He rubbed his eyes, shit. He was crying. Now I felt guilty. I ruffled his hair and smiled at him.

" Hey, kid. Stop crying,'" that only made him cry more. Now he really reminded me of Johnny. Beat up, and hiding his face crying.

" I'm not crying, Dal.." Pony whimpered out. I rolled my eyes, and pulled him into my chest. I walked him over to the couch, and sat down. Pony was still clutching onto me and I sat there patting his back. He fell asleep, and eventually I did too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponyboy awakes from his slumber to a startling surprise

I clinged onto Dally as he moved to the couch and I sobbed. I felt pretty pathetic at the moment. I was crying in front of Dallas Winston and to make things worse I was hanging onto him like a baby. I was starting to drift off when he started patting my back, it soothed me and I soon found myself engulfed in peaceful slumber.

" Poooonnyyy," I groaned, and snuggled into the pillow I was hugging.

" Pony, c'mon get up." I opened an eye and saw Soda smiling at me,

" Mornin' kiddo. Its time to wake up, your piece of cake is on the table already." I tried to go back to sleep but the thought of chocolate cake made me get up in an instant. When I got up and walked into the kitchen I saw everyone there...but not Dally. I felt panic overcome me.

" Hey, Soda. Where's Dally?"

" I don't know, last time I saw him he was sleeping on the couch with you clinging onto him ." Soda smiled at the end of his sentence, I felt blood rush to my face.

" Yeah! You were huggin' him real tight too. Steve and I had to detach you from him." Two-Bit said laughing, Steve joined in after him. I rolled my eyes, and headed towards the bathroom. My thoughts were racing in my head, and all the things that could have happened to or happening to Dally right now. I felt light headed and my heart was out of control. I had to lean on the wall to get my head straight. I was still looking down when I walked into something or someone.

" Hey, watch where you're goin', Pony." A gruff voice said. I looked up suddenly and calmed down a bit, it was Dally.

" Oh, geez, Dally!" I let out a sigh of relief and smiled a bit. Dally looked at me with a look of confusion clear on his face. I shook my head,

" It's not important," I grabbed his arm,

" C'mon Dally, breakfast is ready." Dally rolled his eyes and followed me anyway.

" Sleeping beauty is finally awake, thanks to her prince!" Steve hollered when we walked in, Soda and Two-Bit laughed along.

"Shut up Steve." I frowned, and Dally glared in Steve's direction. He shut up, but he still had that dumb smirk upon his mouth. I grabbed a plate full of eggs and pancakes and sat down next to Soda. Dally sat near Steve. Everyone at the table was talking and sharing a few laughs here and there except me. I tried getting concentrated when Soda asked me something but I just couldn't. My eyes and mind always mad their way back to Dally. Yeah, it was true I didn't like Dally that much, or at all for that matter, but I still respected him a lot. I like him a lot more now. My respect for him has grown too. Before all this happened I always believed that Dally hated everyone and everything. But when Johnny killed Bob, and we went to Dally for help my opinions on Dally changed.

" I'm gonna go out for a pack of kools." Dally suddenly said.

" I got some weeds right here, Dal." Two-Bit offered.

" Nah, you know I don't like that shitty brand." He stood up, grabbed his jacket and walked to the door.

" Hey, Dal, can I come?" I asked

" I don't think so, Pony," Darry said, I whipped my head in his direction.

" You need to take it easy for a while. That means no smoking or anything physical ." Darry looked at me sternly.

" But, Darry-"

"Nope, sorry Pony, but I'm doing this for your own good, you got it?" He folded his newspaper,

" Soda, Steve let's go, you guys are gonna be late for work. " Steve nodded and shoved a piece of chocolate cake in his mouth and left with Soda.

" Two-Bit, you make sure Pony gets some rest, okay." Two-Bit nodded, Darry looked at me one last time and walked out. By this time Dally had already left. If I was lucky, I could still catch Dally. I waited til Darry's truck was out of sight and took a shower quickly. When I got out, Two-Bit was fixing his hair in from of the mirror.

"How do you feel, Pon?" Two-Bit said a soft smile on his face.

" Good.." I lied.

" That's good cause I gotta pick up some stuff for the house, and since I can't leave you alone, I was thinkin' you could come with me." I gave him a look of surprise.

" Since when do you go grocery shopping?"

" Since my old lady needed some help, since she messed up her ankle at work. I'll be cookin' and shopping, while my little sister cleans whatever she can." He smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets.

" So, let's roll."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pony and Two-Bit reunite with someone

We walked to the grocery store and looked around for the things he needed.

" I'll be in the next aisle, okay," I said to Two-Bit. He nodded and kept walking. The next aisle had medicine and such, I was looking for pain killers. My headaches had been growing worse. I found the painkillers and went to look for Two-Bit . When I walked out of the aisle I looked in front of me and looking at me was Randy.

"Hi, Ponyboy." Randy smiled at me.

"Hi, Randy.." I smiled back nervously.

"Pony I got all the stuff!" I whipped my head around to see Two-Bit with a basket on his arm.

"Hello, Two-Bit.." Randy gulped. Two-Bit looked uneasy but replied Randy with a wave. He slouched slightly, something he did out of reflex.

"So, uhm, how have you been, Pony?" Randy said, his eyes darting from Two-Bit to me. It seemed he was nervous around Two-Bit without his friends, if you can call them that.

"I've been d-"

"Let's go Ponyboy. We need to go." I was going to protest but I was pulled away from Randy, I looked back and waved, he waved back smiling. I tanker away my arm that Two-Bit was holding,my face was hot, either from anger or from a fever and I hope it's from anger.

"What was that all about?" I said when we arrived at the cash register.

"What do ya mean, Ponyboy? That was Randy, you know. the guy who nearly killed ya!" Two-Bit said angrily. I looked down, and put my painkillers with his things.

"Painkillers? What do ya need these for?" He examined my face. I was looking away when I felt his knuckles on my forehead.

"Jesus kid. You're burning." I nodded. He paid for his things and we were off. Once we arrived back home I took the pills. I didn't even notice Dally laying on the couch until I went back and nearly got tackled by him.

"Hello to you too, Dally." I choked out, he had me in a tight headlock.

"Didn't you hear me hollerin' at ya?" He let me go.

"Geez Pony, I didn't know you were nearly choking. Look at ya' you're all red!" Dally exclaimed.

"You're not sick are ya?"

"Matter of fact, he is." Two-Bit said looking at me.

"Did you take the medicine? " Two-Bit said.

"Yeah. I did." I replied taking a seat next to Dally, he smacked me on the back of the head playfully and I punched his shoulder back.

"I'm gonna leave you in Dally's care all right, Pony. I got a date in a few hours." He smiled back at us brightly.

"Oh yeah? With who?" His smile grew wider. "Marcia."


	5. Chapter 5

Pony smiled after his friend, remembering the name

"Marcia..." He remembered the small girl, cute with short dark hair. It surprised Pony that Two-Bit took interest in her because he usually goes after blondes. The phone rang and the teenager hesitantly stood up from the couch and headed over to the phone.

\---

Marcia arrived earlier, truth be told, she felt nervous. She had never felt nervous on a date, not even with Randy. With Randy she couldn't crack jokes or be herself, but with Two-Bit it's different, she has fun, and doesn't have to worry about being sophisticated and care about nothing. Marcia stopped daydreaming and stood up, when she heard a car driving by. She cleaned the skirt of her dress.

"Come on in, honey," Two-Bit said, as he opened the car door for Marcia. She smiled and got inside the car.

\---

Pony picked up the phone,

"Hello?"

" How are you, Pony? Are you feeling any better?" It was Soda.

"Yeah I am.." Pony replied.

"That's great, buddy. Now I'll be home a bit later okay? Steve and I are planning on hanging out."

"Oh, all right. See you later then, Soda," Pony hangs up and slumps back down on the couch, and Sally throws a pilow at him.

. --

Two-Bit and Marcia couldn't decide on where to go, so they both ended up going to a movie.

"Heard this movie was pretty good," Two-Bit smiles, at Marcia. Marcia responds by giving Two-Bit a dazzling smile. The couple buys their snacks, chatting along the way, and make their way to the movie. The duo barely pay attention to the film. It's filled with the both of them giving eachother admiring stares, and hand holding. Two-Bit was the one doing most of the staring, while Marcia flushed in embarrassment and held his hand tighter. The movie ended and they walked back to Two-Bit's car.

"Thank you for today, Keith,"-she paused-"I mean, Two-Bit."

"You can call me Keith, baby." Two-Bit's lips curved into a loving smirk, he lifted their intertwined hands and kissed Marcia's knuckles softly. They engulfed eachother in an embrace. They both let go and Two-Bit opened the door for Marcia and they drove off to Marcia's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Pony sat down next to Dally and turned the t.v on. Upon sitting, Pony heard a sound, he shook it off but a few seconds later Pony heard it again. This time he looked at Dally.

"What?" Dally scrunched his face in confusion.

"Was...was that you?" Pony asked. Dally states silent, and looked at the televison.

"Are you hungry, Dal?" He had believed that Dally had eaten this morning, but he was too distracted even though he was thinking about the blond greaser.

"No I'm not."

"Don't lie to me, Dal. Please." Pony pleaded, he didn't know why he asked if he already knew the answer.

"I'm not, kid, alright? Now drop it, will you?" Dally responded defensively.

"No, I won't drop it, Dallas. " Pony said his voice rising.

"Don't raise your voice at me kid..." Dally warned.

"I'm not a kid! And yes, I will, because you haven't eaten have you?" Dallas stood up suddenly, and Pony jumped slightly,

"So what if I haven't?"-Dally said normally-

"Who gives a damn if I want to starve myself," his voice was getting progressively louder,

" just get off my case will you, Johnny?!" His hands were gripping his hair, and Pony could see that his knuckles were white. Pony stared at Dally. Shocked green-gray eyes stared into a pair of frustrated, icy-blue ones.

"Dally..." Pony began, and reached for the greaser. But Dallas barged out fuming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Dally now?  
> (Also sorry it's so short! Next chapter will be longer!!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pony goes after Dally and bro hugs ensure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm alive! Thank you all so much for your kudos, I really appreciate everything. Also if any of you have ideas for a new title name, id appreciate the help ♡

Pony sat there dumbfounded by what had just happened. He finally ran outside to see if I could still catch up to Dally, but to no avail.  
Pony grabbed a fistful of his bleached hair in frustration. There was no one Pony could call. But Darry would be off of work anytime soon, so he might as well wait.   
Pony waited and waited, minutes passed on agonisingly slow. He finally heard Darry's car. 

"About time..." Pony said under his breath and walked outside to greet him. 

"Hi, Pony," Darry greeted his brother with a pat on the back, which Pony didn't admit hurt.

"Yeah. Hi. Uhm, Darry I gotta tell you somethin'" Darry looked at him from his place in the kitchen.

"What is it? And where's Dally and Two-Bit?" 

"Two-Bit went on a date, and well..Dally is gone again. It's my fault though." Pony admitted sadly.

"What? How?" Darry questioned.

"Well, I heard Dally's stomach growl and I kept on asking him if he'd eaten and he said no but he still got angry at me...and..." 

"And what...?" 

" He called me Johnny. I must have done something to remind him of Johnny and he barged out, and I'm freaking out Darry, I don't know where he went and-"

"Woah there little buddy. Calm down okay," Darry wrapped an arm around Pony's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. Pony was breathing heavily and sweating. 

"Dally probably went to Buck's or something, he's in no danger." 

"We don't know that, Darry! Maybe he is!" Pony stood up abruptly, as Soda came in the door with Steve. They both noticed that Pony was distraught. 

"What's up with, Horsekid?" Steve questioned, cocking an eyebrow, or trying at least.

"Shut up, Steve." Pony glared, earning a smirk from Steve, who recieved an elbow to the ribs by Soda. 

"Pony said Dally ran off again..." 

"Honey, I'm home!" Two-Bit's voice rang throughout the cozy home. Pony was immediately at his side. 

"Have you seen Dal anywhere?" Two-Bit put on a fake thinking face, which Pony frowned at. 

"I have seen him, he was at Buck's. I stuck around with him until he went upstairs to sleep. He was pretty jumpy" Pony and the others visibally relaxed. 

"I have to take some pills..." Pony muttered to himself, and walked away from the upcoming noise.  
He entered the room and swallowed two pills. Pony felt sleepy, and sat on the bed he shares with his brother. He wondered how difficult it must have been for Dally. How difficult it still is. It was no secret that the blond hood didn't share his emotions or thoughts with anyone. It was also no secret that he cared for Johhny loads.   
Missing Johnny was the thing the two greasers had in common. Unknown to both of them, however, was that they both blamed themselves for the death of the broken boy.   
Pony sat there for a long while, thinking about Dally and Johnny. And the things that he could be doing with Johnny.   
Pony stood up from his spot, and grabbed a notepad. He began by titling the page, 'Things I'll Miss About Johnny'. He began the list by first writing about Johnny's laugh and how easy it was to laugh along with him. Pony cherished the times he could hear Johnny's laugh, whether it was caused by Two-Bit, or by something he saw on T.V. The next thing was Johnny's smile, which would blossom into   
his laughter.   
Pony kept on writing until he was called outside to dinner. 

"What were you doin' in there, little buddy?" Darry asked giving Pony a slap on the back. Pony pet out a small chuckle, only because some of the air was knocked out of him. 

"Nothing important." Darry smiled at him and began to eat.  
Pony suddenly didn't feel so hungry. He was itching to apologize to Dallas. He was about to walk out when he was stopped by Soda. 

"Pony, where are you goin'?" Pony muttered something under his breath and said,

"Uhm, I just wanted to go out and watch the sunset..." Soda looked at Darry, who nodded. Pony scrambled out the door as soon as possible. The laughter of Two-Bit and Steve were muffled when Pony closed the door behind him. The auburn haired greaser sighed heavily and started walking towards Buck's. He was mostly thinking about what he would say to Dally. 

 

  
Ponyboy finally arrived at Buck's. The boy gave a lazy stare at the building before him, memories of his time with Johnny and Dally fresh in his mind. A breeze swept over, causing him to run his hands over his cold arms. Pony reached the doorknob, not even bothering to let Buck know of his arrival. He still remebered that night. He still remebered the feeling of his wet clothes sticking to his skin. He still remembered the adrenaline that he felt when he jumped into the train with Johnny. He still remembered Johnny's warm hand grip his cold one. Before he knew it, he was infront of Dally's door. The memory of Dally barging out replayed in his head. Pony opened the door and readied himself to talk to Dally. 

"Hey, kid..." Dallas greeted nonchalantly. He was sitting upwards on the old bed. 

"Hey, Dal," the auburn haired greaser replied. Ponyboy felt nervous and sick,

"I, I'm sorry if I did anything wrong,"

"Nah, it's all good, Pony, you didn't do nothin' wrong. I'm just still kinda..." Dallas trailed off quietly. Pony nodded understandably, invited himself to sit on the squeaky bed. 

"I know, Dal."

"Hey, uh. I never told you this but,"-he cleared his throat-

"Thanks, Ponyboy."  
The younger boy did a double take at the sound of the words that had come out of the hood's mouth. Pony's mouth was agape. 

"What...?" Dallas's pale face was glowing. 

"You heard what I said, punk,"  
Ponyboy beamed and squeezed Dally's midsection tightly. 

"No problem, Dally. None of us could of gotten along if two of our best buds went away...I'm just happy you're here." Ponyboy could hear the older boy's heartbeat. Within a few seconds the pale blond returned the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter guys! Please comment, review and tell me if I should add any more chapters


End file.
